Without feelings
by skaltka
Summary: Trochę o Darylu. Związane z Carol, ale bez zbędnego cukru.


Daryl. Brutalność, siła, przemoc, agresja. Zabija bez mrugnięcia okiem. Nic go nie powstrzyma przed zadaniem bólu. Czy w tym wszystkim jest miejsce na chociaż odrobinę uczuć?

Od dzieciństwa gnębiony. Kiedy Merle był obok, nie było źle, najwyżej kilka policzków od matki i przykrych słów od ojca. Ale nadszedł taki dzień w którym Merle zniknął. Tak po prostu, bez słowa. Po latach bicia młodszy z Dixonów zrozumiał powód. Kobieta której brzydził nazywać się matką nie żyła. Ojciec pił, wściekał się i wyżywał na wszystkich naokoło. Do Daryla dotarło, skąd brały się blizny na plecach brata. Kiedy odchodził jego ciało wyglądało tak samo. Cierpiał. W myślach wyrzucał Merle'owi, przecież ten go zostawił.

Jakiś czas później dowiedział się, że ojciec nie żyje. Bracia spotkali się na pogrzebie – oboje przybyli tylko po to by splunąć w otwartą trumnę, na człowieka, który nawet po śmierci wzbudzał w nich nienawiść. Cóż, kto by się spodziewał, że trup ich kochanego ojczulka będzie chciał ich zjeść? Oni zdążyli odskoczyć, ale ksiądz nie miał takiego szczęścia.

Wtedy Daryl zabił po raz pierwszy. Nie, nie ojca, choć kusiło. Księdza. Na wpół zjedzonego księdza, należałoby dodać. Właściwie to był dobry uczynek, ulżył mu w cierpieniu. Merle zajął się ojcem. Kiedy po wszystkim spojrzeli sobie w oczy, we wzroku obu błyszczały niebezpieczne iskry. Starszy Dixon kpił z brata, na każdym kroku. Nawet wtedy kiedy ratowali się ucieczką z miasta. No i w kółko był naćpany, co nie bardzo pomagało w nawiązaniu braterskich relacji.

Później związali się z grupą. Choć związali, to zbyt dużo powiedziane. Merle był znienawidzony za swój cięty język a Daryl powszechnie uważany za niebezpiecznego wariata. Ale pomagali zdobywać pożywienie i chronić obóz. Daryl miał dość brata i wymówił się kilkudniowym polowaniem. Gdy wrócił jakiś pseudo-szeryf ogłosił mu, że Merle 'był niebezpieczny i musieli go porzucić uwięzionego w mieście pełnym zmartwychwstańców'. Nie zostawił tego tak. Nie potrafił Wiedział, że mimo wszystko, Merle o niego dbał, w jakiś popieprzony sposób im na sobie zależało. Próbował. Naprawdę próbował. Ale go nie odnalazł.

Sophia. Mała, niewinna dziewczynka. Nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Dopóki... dopóki przez jej zaginięcie jej matka, Carol, nie zaczęła pogrążać się w rozpaczy.

Carol. Raniona, upokarzana, poniżana... a mimo to silna. Na początku była jedyną, która wyciągnęła do niego rękę, z miłym uśmiechem na ustach i szczerą chęcią pomocy. Wtedy z pozoru ją odtrącił, ale wiedziała, że może na na niego liczyć tak samo jak on na nią. Teraz, kiedy jej córeczkę spotkał taki los... nie mógł zostać obojętny. Znów próbował. I tak samo jak przy Merlu, na nic się to zdało. Zawiódł. Carol, resztę grupy i siebie. Jeszcze bardziej się znienawidził za wykrzyczenie Carol tych wszystkich krzywdzących słów. On, który wiedział, który rozumiał jej cierpienie zrobił jej to samo, co jej mąż. Może i nie zranił jej fizycznie, ale psychiczny ból był dużo gorszy. Był zbyt dumny, nie potrafił jej przeprosić, schylić karku. A ona... zrozumiała. Tak po prostu. Wystarczył drobny uśmiech, odpowiedź na jego niepozorny gest jakim było nieśmiałe kiwnięcie głową.

Wydawało by się, że teraz będzie inaczej. Sophia nie żyła, Andrea zniknęła, połowa grupy zginęła. Ale Daryl był taki sam. Może jedynie bardziej otwarty w stronę Carol i pomocny dla Ricka. Stał się częścią grupy. Dziwnie się z tym czuł, ale nie było to takie znowu tragiczne. Nadal jednak wolał jeździć sam, motocyklem i przebywać poza murami więzienia. Ten atak zombie... naprawdę myślał, że Carol nie żyje. Nie płakał, nie potrafił. Był zimnym, nieczułym facetem bez uczuć. W dodatku Rick zwariował – bo jak to inaczej określić? - po śmierci żony.  
Lori. Nigdy za nią nie przepadał, ale ostatecznie ją zaakceptował. Mogła mówić co chciała, ale to przez nią Shane stracił życie. Co to za matka, skoro kiedy śmierć zagląda w oczy, ona jest przeciwko temu żeby Carl nosił broń? Była samolubna, egoistyczna i głupia do granic możliwości. Choć pewnie często chciała dobrze, wychodziło jak zwykle.

Myślał o Carol. Odruchowo odwracał się kiedy przychodziła mu do głowy jakaś myśl, którą chciałby się z nią podzielić, i zawsze odczuwał ten sam tępy ból kiedy uświadamiał sobie, że został sam. I wyrzucał sobie, że wtedy nie było go u jej boku. Jego serce było rozdarte, choć głośno nie przyznał by się nawet to posiadania takiego narządu.

Kiedy ją znalazł... Myślał, że to kolejny umarły-ale-nieumarły ale to była ona. Ona. Cała i zdrowa, tylko osłabiona i odwodniona, ale to było nic w porównaniu z jej 'śmiercią'. Wtedy poczuł irracjonalny strach, że odkryje kwiat na 'swoim' grobie i domyśli się, że jej przyjaźń i ciepłe spojrzenie znaczy dla niego więcej niż cokolwiek. Każdy jej uśmiech, każde spojrzenie... był tak cholernie szczęśliwy, że nic jej nie jest.

Spotkanie z Merle'm. Brat. Brat który teoretycznie nie żył. Żyje. Daryl porzuca grupę, nie potrafi znów porzucić Merle'a. Ale pierwotna radość szybko zmienia się w gorycz, kiedy okazuje się, że Merle się nie zmienił. W dodatku przygniata go świadomość, że zostawił Carol... Ricka... wszystkich. Niemal zmusza Merle'a do powrotu. W ostatniej chwili.

To co stało się później... Merle okazał serce. Uwolnił Michonne, dał im wszystkim szansę. Nie powstrzymało go nawet to, że ceną było jego życie. To było okropne. To, że Daryl musiał go zabić. Płakał. Pierwszy raz od długiego czasu Daryl płakał. Merle nie był idealnym bratem, ale cokolwiek robił, robił to z myślą o Darylu, nawet jeśli się tego wypierał.

Krótki uścisk dłoni Carol, kilka wymienionych słów wystarczyło żeby go upewnić, że śmierć Dixona nie była na marne. Teraz martwił się tylko o jej życie. Wiedział, że jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, nie zawaha się, ochroni ją. Szli na wojnę. A w zasadzie czekali aż wojna przyjdzie do nich, w postaci Gubernatora i jego ludzi.

Udało im się. Choć Gubernator żył, Andrea umarła... Udało im się. Wciąż tu byli. I żyli. Tak naprawdę żyli.

Miał łóżko naprzeciwko Carol, ale nigdy o tym nie myślał. Czasami chwilę przed snem wymieniali kilka uwag, ale zwykle byli zbyt zmęczeni żeby rozmawiać z sensem. Leżał wpatrując się w sufit. Znów myślał o Merl'u. Znów widział jak nóż wbija się gładko w ciało jego brata... choć to już przecież nie był on. Zrozumiał co miała na myśli Carol, kiedy po śmierci córki, nie chciała przyjść na pogrzeb, mówiąc, że jej córka umarła już dawno temu, że to już nie ona. Zaciskał pięści, chciał wybuchnąć, ale wiedział, że nie może. Nie może stracić rozumu jak Rick przez Lori. Nie może. Teraz nie ma czasu na żałobę.

-Carol... - odezwał się zduszonym głosem.

-Tak, Daryl? - szepnęła.

-Czy ból kiedyś mija?

Cisza. Po chwili usłyszał cichy szelest, kiedy Carol zeszła z łóżka. Usiadła na skraju jego posłania, a on odsunął się, robiąc jej więcej miejsca. Położyła się obok niego.

-Nie, ból nie mija. Będziesz myślał o nim już zawsze, ale nauczysz się z tym żyć.

Pochylił głowę opierając ją, o jej ramię, a ona objęła go lekko, jakby niepewna czy jej nie odtrąci. Otoczył ją ramionami. Nie spali. Leżeli pogrążeni we własnych myślach. Wiedzieli tylko, że nie mogą pozwolić na więcej strat, nie mogą utracić siebie.


End file.
